


Simply the Best

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Self Confidence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: So what happens when you find out that the guy you've been friends with since you were a kid, might mean more to you than you thought.Well Mila is determined to win him over. And she's a champion she's used to win.Poor Georgi,never really stood a chance.





	Simply the Best

**Author's Note:**

> Day 180 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> This one is written for Saniika, I know you said I didn't need to but I had it planned in my mind so I wanted to.
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.   
> Thank you. :}

Neither could really state when Wednesday became movie night, or when it moved from going to the theater to staying in at Georgi's place. They had on several occasions invited others to come over, with a variety of success. Not to mention when either one or both of them were in a relationship. The understanding that it really was just movies was really hard for some to wrap their minds about. 

Tonight Though it was just the two of them, and as it was an exceptional hot day Mila had opted to wear her trainingsoutfit as it was far better suited to deal with all of the sweating. as it was Georgi's turn to pick the movie Mila knew it would be something sweet and romantic. Where she would normally go for the action packed ones. he never let her down with his choice though. 

"Joera, how did it end up with that girl you were going to go out with last week? I thought you'd be full of stories about that right now." She reaches out to get some popcorn. 

The deep sigh and the slumping of the shoulders throw her of for a moment, dropping some on the floor instead of in her mouth. This is not Georgi's normal reaction. Even if a date goes less than well he never shied away from being open to talk about it. The guy loved sharing his emotions. It was the one thing Mila appreciated about him most, he was always honest. And her track record showed not all men she hanged with could say the same.

"Oh Millaya," another sigh "I think I am getting to old for all of this." 

A shiver goes down her spine. somehow it feels like he's not just talking about dating, his voice sounded laden with hurt. She must have imagined it. 

"You are not that old. You have years ahead of you." She tries to sound as supportive as she can. 

Her blood drops a few degrees though when he turns to look at her with eyes filled with self-pity. That is not right, Georgi is to proud to feel like that. 

"I'll be turning twenty-nine this season, and what do I have to show for it. I will never be the Star of Russia, I will never be gold. Just look at this past season." His voice sounds so full of pain she almost refrains to make a joke about it.

Almost and everything would have been different. 

"You had no chance. Even in dramatics those two went above and beyond. I'd never would have thought that was even remotely possible, seeing as you have always been the undisputed King of Drama, even at their best of times you would outshine them there."

She laughs and looks over at Georgi. For as long as she has known him a comment like that would have at least made him smile. Now though he is looking at her with cold resent in his eyes. a cold that freezes the laugh right in her throat, making her make a horrid screeching sound before she wills her mouth to stop. His eyes focus completely on her and she feels a pang in her gut as if she is being scolded. Mila being the fighter that she is refuses to go in the defense and flares up at him. 

"What are you looking at me like that for? Might I remind you that I can go up against people twice your strength and weight. So do not look at me like I can not make you surrender." He pushes his lips together, making his face all stern. 

"so you'll make me come second to you, huh. Sure why not." There is a sarcastic tone to his voice that makes Mila want to scramble away from him. "It's not as if I'm not used being in second. Now ain't I." Georgi snorts. "No scrap that. I'm not even second anymore. I got outclassed by a fifteen year old. And before I could set my mind to being second to that Victor decides to come back and do the bloody impossible."

Mila realizes Georgi has gotten some thoughts in his head that are holding him down, so she does what she normally does best. She pushes him off the couch and tries to put him into a headlock. It wouldn't be the first time she'd given him a friendly noogie. 

So when she finds herself on her back, legs straddled, and her hands held above her head, she can't help but stare at Georgi hanging above her, looking tormented. He leans closer, and for the briefest moment Mila wonders if he's going to kiss her making her lick her lips. His eyes flicker towards her lips because of the movement, she can see his pupils dilate before he closes his eyes and quickly gets up.

"Maybe we can skip the film. I got myself worked up during training today and this conversation really did nothing to help." 

Mila scrambles of the floor looking at his tensed back. Feeling Guilty about ruining movie night, she tries to lighten up the atmosphere a bit.

"You know Yura is an anomaly. He is pure rage and determination wrapped in a body like a feather. His obsession with Yuuri and Victor is what got him as far as it did." Georgi's shoulders slump even lower. 

"And my obsession with somebody not even worth my time made me a meme." 

He shakes his head, turns of the TV and walks to his bedroom. Mila takes this as a sign to leave. She grabs all of her stuff and walks out of the door feeling a bit odd inside. she takes out her phone and calls Sara, maybe the older skater, and one of her best friends, can explain what just happened. 

By the time she enters her own place her head is spinning. Sure Sara has always been the most romantic of all her friends, but they have known each other for years now. She would never steer Mila wrong. Which means she will have to confront Georgi before practice tomorrow and talk things out. 

~

For the third day in a row Mila finds the dressing room empty. Sure the first day could have been a coincidence as Yakov had called her over before training and Georgi had left early. The second day, well things can happen... But now. Yeah Mila is bloody certain he's avoiding her. 

Being as competitive as she is though, she devices battle plan. She doesn't even mind that she will most likely be going head to head over this with Yakov at one point. She needs to know if Sara is making more of this. So on day five, she slips of the ice the moment she sees Georgi head towards the locker room. And all she had to do to not be spotted was make Yura aware of something Victor and Yuuri were doing. By the time Yakov has that settled down she's bound to be back. 

"You are avoiding me." She slams the door open with a bang, startling Georgi.

"I'm not avoiding you. I've just been very busy, that's all." 

He turns away from her and leans down to pick up his coat from where it had dropped on the floor when she slammed the door. Giving her a perfect view of his ass in his training pants. It takes her several seconds to pull her eyes back up and only because he turned around and she didn't want to be caught staring at that. She quickly looks up and sees him stare at her breathing heavier than before.

"I don't want to fight you." Georgi sighs. "There are some things that I need to sort out first." 

Mila tips her head. This is the first time in years that he avoided her eyes while talking to her. For a second she thinks about turning around and leaving him. But only for a second.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
